


Pink’s Prank

by StarwhiteDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwhiteDiamond/pseuds/StarwhiteDiamond
Summary: Pink Diamond pulls a prank on Yellow





	Pink’s Prank

"Hey Yellow?" Pink asked. "Do you have time to play with me?"

"Do I look like I have time to do that?" Yellow Diamond replied. 

The smile on Pink's face faded. The small Diamond now sad. "Aw, come on, Yellow, it will be fun." 

"I'm very busy, Pink. Maybe another time." 

"Oh okay." Pink turned and walked over to the door. The small Diamond waited for Yellow to get up and leave.

Watching the bigger Diamond get up, Pink saw her opportunity. She dashed in front of the door just as Yellow was about to leave. 

Yellow took another step right in front of Pink. Seeing this, the smaller Diamond laid on the floor and held her arm. With a smile, she looked up at Yellow. 

"Pink, what are you doing?" Yellow asked. 

"Laying on the floor." Pink replied. 

"Why are you holding your arm?"

"You stepped on me!" The smaller Diamond cried.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Yellow opened the door, watching as a small pink blur dashed under her legs and out of the room.

"PINK!"  The bigger Diamond shouted, chasing after her. 

Catching up to her, Yellow grabbed her and threw her in the prison tower.


End file.
